F de ¿Falso amor?
by vampire girl and lion boy
Summary: Todos creían que yo no la amaba que solo estaba jugando con ella, puede que en un principio lo hiciera pero las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen y así paso con ando la conocí para mi solo era un juego pero las cosas pasaron y esta es la verdad de mi ¿Falso amor? Así es como muchos le llaman yo pero yo la llamo la mejor decisión de mi sen y lean.


F de ¿Falso amor?

 **Bueno para empezar** **este One-Shot participa en el reto de ABC de Vocaloid del foro Mundo Vocaloid. Espero que les guste y como todos mis lectores saben amo el RinxLen así que este One-Shot no es la excepción. Realmente me dio mucho gusto que me aceptaran en este concurso ya que la vez pasada que me invitaron no tuve la oportunidad de entrar porque no había revisado mis mensajes y porque estuve muy ocupada con la escuela pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad y el tiempo me decidí a entrar. Bueno es todo por el momento que lo disfruten.**

 **Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

Todo comenzó el día que la conocí no sabía que alguien como ella podría causar esto en mí, un joven de 18 años que apenas se interesaba por lo que pudiera pasar en un futuro después de todo mis padres eran personas muy importantes pero cuando la conocí todo fue diferente, en un principio ella solo era un juego quien diría que con el tiempo se volvería algo más. Su nombre es Rin, Haine Rin ella es la chica más linda, adorable y tsundere que he conocido en toda mi vida ella es perfecta y también la hermana de mi mejor amigo Haine Ren el cual está en contra de mi amor por Rin ya que como todos sabrán era un playboy pero desde que la conocí eso se acabó ella me cambio. Creo que olvide presentarme mi nombre es Kagamine Len soy rubio de ojos color esmeralda, tez blanca y mi cabello siempre está atado en una cola de caballo, voy a la escuela Vocaloid para músicos yo toco la guitara, el piano y el violín lo más gracioso de todo esto es que nunca me intereso tocar el piano hasta que la conocí.

-¡Len! Deja de perder el tiempo o llegaremos tarde a la película- Ella es Rin la chica de la cual les hablaba su cabello rubio hasta la cintura es hermoso, sus ojos de un color azul tan hermoso que te hacia perderte en ellos, su piel tan suave y blanca como la nieve y esos rosados labios que parecían pétalos de rosa tan hermosos y suaves, tenía miedo de perderla de cometer algún error y perderla para siempre.

-Rin….

-¿Qué pasa Len? ¿Está bien?-pregunto preocupada, como amaba a esta chica.

-Te amo-fue lo único que pude responder.

-Ba baka. Me asustaste creí que algo te había pasado- respondió sonrojada hasta las orejas- Y yo ta también t te amo.

-Rin ¿sabes que eres lo más importante para mí?-dije mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-L Len n no ha hagas cosas así.

-¿Por qué no?

-Po por qu que m me pones muy nerviosa.

-¿Sabes que amo cuando te sonrojas de esa manera?-dije acercándome peligrosamente a sus labios.

-Len-dijo en apenas un susurro- ¿Por qué estas actuando así?

-Porque te amo Rin. Te amo y no me gustaría perderte.

-¿Por qué me perderías?

* * *

-Porque soy un idiota, un idiota que te ama como loco nunca en mi vida había sentido esto. Incluso antes de conocerte solo me dedicaba a jugar con las chicas pero en esto dos años que llevamos juntos no hago otra cosa que no sea pensar en ti…

-Len ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque todos creen que mi amor es falso, todos piensan que solo estoy jugando contigo incluso tu hermano que es mi mejor amigo piensa que te voy a lastimar y que voy a jugar contigo como lo hice con las demás chicas pero yo no haría eso porque TE AMO RIN HAINE, te amo-susurre cerca de su oído- Te amo.

-Len yo también te amo y sé que no serias capaz de lastimarme porque no es un falso amor se lo que le hiciste a las demás y al principio te odiaba y no me quería acercar a Ren cuando tú estabas ahí por miedo pero cuando te empecé a conocer me di cuenta de que eras diferente a lo que todos creían y comencé a enamorarme de ti porque no eres como pensaba. Eres el shota mas adorable del mundo- respondió con lágrimas en los ojos para después plantar un beso en mis labios- Te amo baka.

Ella era lo mejor que me había pasado nadie se comparaba con ella, talvez no tuviera un cuerpo tan desarrollado como Luka y Meiko, no tenía una voz privilegiada como la de Miku o como la de Gumi pero aun así Rin era perfecta para mí, su voz era única y la forma en la que tocaba el violín era extraordinaria aún recuerdo la primera vez que tocamos el violín juntos, ella había dicho que sonaría mejor con un piano por lo cual aprendí a tocarlo.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Había regresado de la escuela con mi amigo Ren él había dicho que fuéramos a su casa ya que no habría nada y que podríamos jugar videojuegos sin que nadie nos molestara así que eso hicimos. Cuando llegamos pudimos escuchar a alguien tocando el violín de una manera hermosa la cual llamo mi atención nunca había escuchado tocar a nadie así._

 _-¿Quién es?-le pregunte a Ren con ¿curiosidad?_

 _-¿Recuerdas a mi hermana pequeña?_

 _-Rin se llamaba no- la verdad es que nunca le había prestado atención a la pequeña rubia porque bueno para empezar era la hermana de mi amigo y también estaba el hecho de que cuando me veía cerca al parecer no era de las chicas que estaba enamorada de mi más bien era de las que me odiaba- Toca muy bien._

 _-¿Por qué no la acompañas con su canción? Está tocando Titanic después de todo y si mal no recuerdo te sabes a la perfección esa canción._

 _En ese momento Ren abrió la puerta de su casa y yo comencé a tocar la canción haciendo que ella se sorprendiera pero en ningún momento dejo de tocar cosa que me sorprendió parecía bastante concentrada en lo que hacía y no era que la canción sonara mal solo que ella se detuvo de repente y corrió a abrazar a Ren para darle la bienvenida._

 _-Onii-chan ¿Cómo te fue?_

 _-Muy bien gracias conoces a Len ¿no?_

 _-Si es tu amigo el playboy-respondió algo ¿molesta?_

 _-Rin no le digas así._

 _-Es la única forma en la que lo conozco nunca me lo han presentado ni tampoco sé nada de él._

 _-Tiene razón tu hermana Ren es lógico que me conozca de esa forma-dije con una dulce sonrisa- Mi nombre es Kagamine Len un gusto conocerte._

 _-Mi nombre es Haine Rin y para mí no tanto- la forma de actuar de esa rubia me sorprendió ninguna chica me había tratado así nunca desde ese momento dije que Rin Haine seria mía- Me tengo que ir tengo que seguir practicando- dijo para después entrar a su habitación pero antes de cerrar la puerta dijo- Sonaría mejor si fuera un piano y no un violín- después de esto cerró la puerta y siguió tocando el violín._

 _-Creo que te odia._

 _-¿Tú crees?-pregunte irónicamente mientras rodaba los ojos._

 _-Vamos Len es solo mi hermana no le tomes importancia._

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Creo que ese fue el primer error que cometí con ella pero realmente no me arrepiento de ese error ya que gracias a él ahora puedo estar con mi amada princesa y después de eso le siguieron miles de errores que me ayudaron a unirme cada vez más con ella pero de todos los errores que pude cometer creo que el haberle pedido que fuera mi novia fue el mejor hasta este momento jajaja todavía recuerdo ese día.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _El día había comenzado tranquilo para todos menos para mí ya que estaba nervioso por algo que iba a hacer a primera hora. La vi entrar con sus amigas a la escuela se habían quedado las tres paradas a mitad del patio siendo observadas por todos y la primera en notar el enorme cartel que decía "¿quieres ser mi novia Rin? El cual colgaba de la pared fue Miku la cual hizo que Rin volteara a verlo y se sorprendiera mucho en ese momento sabía que debía de salir con las rosas color amarillo que yo traía en las manos._

 _-Entonces que dices Rin-pregunte extendiéndole el hermoso ramo de flores pero al verlas su expresión de sorpresa cambio a enojo._

 _-¿Acaso esto es una broma Len?-pregunto más molesta._

 _-¿Por qué lo dices Rin?_

 _-Pones un enorme cartel preguntando si quiero ser tu novia y luego me entregas un ramo de rosas amarillas ¿Acaso sabes que significan las flores amarillas?_

 _-¿Qu que t te amo mu mucho?-pregunte con miedo de que la respuesta fuera incorrecta pero me relaje al sentir que me las quitaba y ver que sonreía._

 _-¡No!-grito para después golpearme con el ramo- No creí que me odiaras tanto-dijo esto último para después salir corriendo a Dios sabrá donde._

 _-No creí que fueras tan idiota-dijo una voz que conocía realmente bien._

 _-¿Qué quieres Meiko?-pregunte deprimido._

 _-Ayudarte._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque Rin es mi amiga y aunque no lo creas se enamoró del idiota más grande del mundo._

 _-Dime quien es Meiko para ir a golpearlo y decirle que ella es mía….-ni siquiera dejo que terminara de hablar ya que me dio un golpe en la cabeza con una botella CON UNA MALDITA BOTELLA- Auch ¡QUE TE PASA! Y ¿Por qué tienes una botella de sake?_

 _-Lo que pasa es que eres un idiota ¿Qué no te das cuenta que esa rubia está enamorada de ti?_

 _-¿Lo dices en serio?_

 _-Si pero eres tan idiota que lo arruinaste de la manera más estúpida._

 _-¿Pero que hice?_

 _-Le diste rosas amarillas._

 _-Pero el amarillo es su color favorito._

 _-Si pero no se le regalan rosas más bien ninguna flor amarilla a nadie._

 _-¿Por qué?-pregunte sobándome la cabeza ya que aún me dolía por el golpe._

 _-Porque significa desprecio._

 _-¿Me estas queriendo decir que le acabo de decir a Rin que la odio con unas simples flores?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Vaya que soy idiota._

 _-¿Y qu planeas hacer?_

 _-No lo sé ¿alguna idea Meiko?_

 _-Corre._

 _-¿Y eso cómo me va a ayudar con Rin?_

 _-A estar vivo porque Ren viene para acá con intención de asesinarte._

 _-Te llamo en un rato Meiko me iré a esconder Ren me da miedo cuando se pone así._

 _-Claro shota suerte._

 _-¡No soy shota!-grite para que Meiko me escuchara cosa que al parecer le dijo risa._

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

-Jajaja

-¿Qué pasa Len? ¿De qué te ríes?

-Lo que pasa es que recordé el día que te pedí que fueras mi novia.

-¿Te refieres al día que me dijiste que me odiabas con flores?

-Si ese di…..-ni siquiera termine de contestar ya que me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de arruinarlo- Ya te dije que no te dije que te odiaba ese día.

-No fue lo que diste a entender con flores.

-Pero Rin ya te dije que fue un mal entendido.

-Y yo ya te dije que te perdono aun que realmente fue muy gracioso lo que paso después de eso.

-¿Aun lo recuerdas?

-¿Y cómo olvidarlo? Ese día me di cuenta de lo mucho que me amabas al ponerte un vestido y pasearte por toda la escuela diciendo que me amabas.

-Oye ese vestido se me veía realmente bien-dije pensando en ese día para después comenzar a reírme junto con ella.

-Lo que digas cariño.

-Tienes que admitirlo me veía muy sexy o al menos eso fue lo que alguien grito.

-Len estas al tanto de que tú y yo nos parecemos y si te gritaron eso fue porque creían que era yo ¿cierto?

-Déjame soñar Rin soy sexy hasta como chica.

-Y yo que creí que ya habías cambiado-dijo en un pequeño susurro.

-Y lo hice.

-Eres un idiota.

-Pero soy tu idiota-dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos- ¿Te han dicho que eres muy afortunada?

-¿Y a ti te han dicho que eres muy narcisista?- dijo empujándome.

-La única qu eme lo dice eres tú.

-Es que así eres Len no cambias.

-Pero así me amas ¿no pequeña?

-Claro que te amo maldito shota.

-Yo también te amo mi pequeña tsundere.

Y así fue como esa pequeña tsundere y yo por fin logramos estar juntos aunque todo el mundo crea que lo que siento por ella no es real y piensen que es un falso amor como muchos suelen llamarlo pero no me importa que todo el mundo piense eso ya que yo la amo y ella a mí y eso nunca nadie podrá cambiarlo. Ella es perfecta para mí como yo lo soy para él.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Espero que les gustara es la primera vez que escribo un One-shot así que no se si lo hice bien o no pero me divertí mucho al escribirlo. Este One-shot está dedicado a Lin-oneechan por permitirme participar en este concurso y también para todos los que lo lean.**

 **Por favor dejen reviews ya sé que se escucha ammm no es como decirlo pero es que en serio me hace muy muy feliz que me digan si les gusto y en que me equivoque para corregirlo.**


End file.
